10 Lovely TIVA Drabbles
by LadyTrish
Summary: The Ipod challenge...:


**OK! So I gave in into the temptation of trying the iPod challenge, and here is the outcome. Read**, **review and of course enjoy.**

**xoxo LT  
**

**

* * *

10 Lovely TIVA Drabbles **

**Massive Attack-Teardrop**

She was looking out her balcony, upon the sleeping city, hoping to regain the inner silence she needed. He wasn't there yet again when she needed him the most and she was sure Tony would never change. A tear slipped out of her tiered eye and travelled down her naked cheek, finally stopping on her cold hand. She was truly alone and the one that could take away the pain from her heart wasn't there. He caused her this pain, but he couldn't see the scars, he couldn't see anything except her hard shell.

She smiled bitterly; her father had taught her well, and now she was dying on the inside, silently screaming for help. But no one heard her, no one could keep her safe anymore, and she started to get tiered of this charade. A noise, a sent familiar to her, then a warm embrace and a hand caressing her cheek.

"Let me catch you!" he spoke softly in her ear.

She was saved.

**Michael Penn-Walter Reed.**

"Do you love me?" she asked silently, while he looked at her strangely. The hospital was cold and she felt that her soul would freeze and die off, if he would say no.

He opened his mouth to say something, but she put a finger on his lips.

"Don't say anything! It is better for us; for me. You can't hurt me if you say nothing." she spoke, and he could barely hear her, but he didn't need to hear her, her eyes told him more then her words.

She walked away, leaving him there with a Styrofoam cup of coffee.

Her steppes echoed through the empty corridors of the hospital, and he knew the answer. The cup fell with a muffled sound to the floor, spilling its power giving content.

**Kat DeLuna-Love me, leave me**

"Isaac let her go!" she yelled on top of her lungs dropping her gun to the ground, looking at the SUV the man was heading for with her daughter.

"No! You are mine, not his." Pointing her gun at Tony but then quickly back at the little girl.

"Now your betrayal must be paid." The dark man yelled back, holding the barrel of a gun pointed towards the head of a five year old girl.

"Isaac, I don't love you, I don't belong to you anymore, but if you let her go I could love you again." She spoke, pleading.

"I want you, Ziva; that is the deal. If you accept the girl lives." He spoke, slowly releasing the small girl.

"Agreed!" She yelled back, her hair wild.

"Ziva, No!" Tony yelled.

She turned back, looked in his eyes, her decision had been made. The little girl came running towards her.

"Ariana, hide behind mommy. When I tell you to run, run to your father." She spoke softly.

The girl nodded.

"I am yours!" she said walking towards Isaac. "Run, Ariana!" Ziva yelled.

Isaac drew his gun and aimed for the girl, pulled the trigger.

It never reached the girl, but the cries of a daughter and a husband filled the cold and dark night.

**Sasha Dith-Russian Girls.**

He walked out of the elevator and his jaw dropped to the floor. She wore stiletto boots, a black tank top, leather pants, a pair of sunglasses and her hair had been straightened.

"Ziva, MTAC, now!" Gibbs barked and she moved towards the stairs, while Tony was still mesmerized by her. She never looked more hot and lethal at the same time.

A few minutes later she walked down the stairs, holding a large suitcase and Tony knew where she was going, his heart skipped a beat. He knew this day would come eventually but he hoped not that soon.

"You are not going alone Ziva! I am not letting you." He spoke, pressing his lips against her ear.

"You don't have a saying in this." She spoke looking him in the eyes and caressing his face.

"Where are you going? Will you come back?" he asked her, emotions present in his voice.

"To Russia. I seek revenge, for me, for Jenny, for Gibbs, but most importantly for you. Yes, I will be back, I have something to live for." She said, while their foreheads touched.

"I love you!" he whispered, while looking at her slender fingers baring a single golden ring.

**Rihanna-Breaking Dishes**

"Shut up Tony!" she yelled throwing a large plate towards his head. He quickly ducked and it smashed on his bookshelf.

"Woman, are you insane?" he asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Yes, I am! You make me loose my brain!" she yelled back.

"My mind." He automatically corrected, but regretted it the moment the words left his lips.

He quickly ducked while the red vase broke into a million pieces.

"Why are we fighting again?" he asked shyly when he saw that she cooled down a little bit.

"You moved my guns and my knives, I can't find anything anymore." She responded

"I just wanted to make sure, that I will still be alive when I want to surprise you, but I think I have to hide the dishes as well next time." He grinned, causing her to chuckle.

**Joe Cocker-You can leave your hat on**

She was in the kitchen, cutting carrots, when she heard the song on her tiny but load radio. First she bobbed her head and hummed along, but without even noticing she began to move. She swayed her hips slowly, throwing the knife up and catching it again. She closed her eyes, turning her face towards the kitchen island and sliding down, finally moving back up, shaking her bum, meanwhile her hands touching her torso.

She played with her t-shirt, tucking it up, while she bobbed her head with the music, her hair wild. She did a pirouette, and grabbed another knife, juggling with them, while she slid down. She threw the two knifes against the kitchen cupboard and then began moving wildly, playing with her t-shirt. In a crazy moment she pulled the t-shirt over her head and threw it back. A few seconds later somebody scooped her up bridal style and took her to the bedroom.

"Tony, hahaha, put me down!" she giggled.

**Stevens&Marcellus-Hello**

"Morning Sweetchecks!" he said, rubbing his thumb on her hand.

She smiled, and greeted him with a kiss.

"Hope you slept well and are prepared to go shopping!" he grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"Do we have to?" she asked, pleading that he would say no and let her get back to sleep.

"Ziva, honey, we have to do this." He began.

"But there is still time." She yawned.

"I beg to differ mi amore!" he chucked, placing a hand on her growing stomach.

"C'mon, let's just stay in bed." She tried again, but he only grinned extending his hand, helping her out of bed.

"The sooner we do this, the sooner it's over and in two weeks those two things will pop out of you and you can actually see your feet again." He smiled and kissed her lightly.

"I might be pregnant with YOUR children, but I can still kill you!" she threatened half serious, half playful.

"You wouldn't do that to your loving husband, would you?" he asked, putting on an innocent face.

"Don't tempt me Tony! You got this two inside of me." She pointed towards her stomach.

"And you loved every minute of it!" he grinned.

**Frank Sinatra-Let it snow.**

C'mon Ziva, just one movie. Pleeeeease!" special agent Tony DiNozzo pleaded on his knees.

She rolled her eyes and smiled, extending her hand to help him up.

"One movie!" she said and took her coat.

"And maybe dinner." He muttered.

"We shall see!" she responded amused.

They stepped out of the building into the chilly night and they drove in Tony's Mustang. The two had gotten to the movie theatre earlier so they decided to go for a walk. None of them spoke, trying to shield themselves from the December wind. They had gotten to a Christmas decorated toy shop and Tony grew excited, just by looking at them, while Ziva tried not to burst into laughter. Finally she couldn't hold it in any longer; Tony's monkeying around made her burst out. He swiftly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, pressing his face against the shop window.

"This is awesome Ziva! I love Christmas, just because I know there is a happy kid out there enjoying one of these toys." He smiled happily and she looked at him in surprise.

He turned her face towards her and their lips locked, while the snow started sliding down the starless sky.

**Guns'n'Roses- Don't cry**

She was gone, forever, away from him and his love. Tony took another mouth full from his scotch. They had told him today that she had been located in a building in Palestine. The place had been the target of an attack. She was gone, his Ziva was gone!

"NO!NO!NO! It can't be!" he yelled out, tears filling his eyes. He was lost and alone, he needed her more then anything else in the world. She was his soul mate, his half, the only woman he ever loved. He thought about proposing, settling down and starting a family; having the white little house and the cute dog.

Now she was bitts and pieces, and he wasn't there to protect her.

He threw the glass against his plasma TV, but a knock to the door caught his attention. He moved towards the door only to find Gibbs standing in front of it.

"Boss, what do you want?" he asked tiered.

"I came to give you this." He replied and handed Tony a package.

"What is this Gibbs?" he asked sniffling.

"I got this half an hour ago, but it was addressed to you, so I decided to bring it to you." He replied, fatherly love present in his tiered eyes.

"Stop drinking DiNozzo! Tomorrow will be better." He spoke.

"Hehe! Better, how?" he asked sarcastically.

"Night DiNozzo!" he said and Tony closed the door turning his attention to the package.

It was small, and he opened it, only to smell a familiar perfume, her perfume.

A letter and a necklace fell out of the package.

He opened the letter while he sat down on his couch.

"_Tony,_

_I am alive but on a mission yet again. I wasn't in the building but I can not tell you where I am. Take care of my necklace for me. I love you, my partner, my friend, my soul mate. I will be back._

_Love Ziva"_

He read the letter, breathing in relief, while kissing the paper.

**Enya-Less then a pearl.**

They were sitting both in a rocking chair, holding each others hand. They had been married for fifty years and they felt that time was running out. Tony glared at his wife, their eyes interlocking, the same youth in them and the same love.

They had lived a long live, full of excitement, full of love and pain, but they were happy. They had seen Abby and McGee getting married, Jenny and Gibbs getting married; they had baptised Abby's and Tim's four children and Gibb's two children. They had gotten married and she had given birth three times to, every time to twins. They had seen their children's children and they had grown old together in beautiful Tuscany. Now, they were sitting on the porch of their house in the Gulf of Follonica, the wind caressing her grey curls and the view pleasing his tiered eyes. They had the lived the lives they had wanted and now they hoped that death would take them together.

"Tony, I thank you for loving me. I love you!" she spoke, her voice shaky.

"I love you Ziva, my love." He answered, their hands tightly entangled.

Abby had found them this way the next day, peacefully, smiling, because they were spending eternity together.


End file.
